


I swear all I meant was.....

by TiffanyF



Series: I swear [1]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg bounces into Gil's office and says something that will change not only his life but Nick and Gil's as well. All the changes are for the better as they learn to love each other.  This jumped into my mind yesteday while watching the episode "Last Laugh." If you haven't seen it, do. I don't own anything CSI related, which is probably a good thing. ***SPOILERS**** First in the I swear universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The case had baffled everyone. Why would anyone want to poison a comedian? It was their job to make fun of everything and everyone under the sun. If you didn't like their jokes or their attitude you just didn't sit through the act. You got up and left. Simple as that and yet there was one of the so-called funny men lying on a stage. It was probably the way he wanted to go.

The CSI lab was focused on a number of cases, some investigators working on a previous case that hadn't been checked but the detective now thought was worth another look from a fresh perspective. The others were working on what had grown into a city-wide panic when it seemed that someone was poisoning bottled water. The comedian tested positive and so did a kid who dropped in a small store. It didn't make any sense, but murder rarely, if ever did.

Gil Grissom was frustrated. There was no obvious way for the poison to get into the bottle and they were almost at a dead end. It looked like they were going to have to open all the water they'd brought in from around Vegas and test every one of them. They'd figured out what the poison was and, as he looked at the bottle in the tank of water, that was about it. There were some days when all the puzzle pieces were there and others when the corner of the sky was missing. Then Catherine found powder on the lid of a bottle and that fit a few more pieces together. His people worked some of their magic and figured out the substance was ground up and then made into a liquid that was dripped onto the threads so it would backwash into the bottle every time someone took a drink.

Nick was walking down the hall past Grissom's office, fresh cup of coffee in hand when words drifted from the open door. Greg was in there with Grissom, obviously happy about something.

"You know what I have that you want in the mornings?" Greg asked. "Apart from my devilish grin and rakish good looks, of course."

Choked sputtering from the hall made both men look up. Nick had just spit his mouthful of coffee against Grissom's door. "What?" he gasped stunned. "What did you just say, Greg?"

"Nicky, are you all right?" Grissom asked standing and moving towards the younger man. "Do you need to sit down?"

"Yeah," Nick said weakly, sliding to the floor. "I think that's a good idea."

Grissom joined him, taking the department coffee mug from Nick's weakening grip and handed it off to Greg. "Go and get some water from the break room," he said, not realizing how it sounded based on the case they were working at the moment. "Now, Greg."

"Gris, man, you and Greggo," Nick whispered. "How, when?"

"Not now," Grissom replied, seriously. "That boy tends to speak before he thinks how it's going to sound to others, and the lab is not the place I want to talk about this. Now, I want the truth, Nicky, are you all right?"

"I think I just about had a heart attack, but yeah," Nick replied. "So, not to get off track or anything here, but you doing anything after work?"

"Other than trying to straighten out a misunderstanding, no," Grissom said, smiling. "You have something in mind?"

Nick nodded before resting his head back against the wall. "Yeah, let me take you," he lowered his voice, "and Greggo out for breakfast, or dinner. Then we can get everything squared away at once."

Greg came back almost at a run, pale, and handed Nick a cup of water. "It's from the tap," he said. "I figured with all the bottles of water lying around that we're still testing, you probably didn't want one of them."

"Thanks, Greggo," Nick said, taking the cup and making a face. "Man, that's...."

"Yeah, I think we're all used to bottled water," Grissom said. "I'll leave you to explain to Mr. Sanders what the plans are while I try and make sense of his report."

The two men watched their supervisor leave. "So, what did I do this time?" Greg finally asked.

"Outside, now," Nick said. He dropped the paper cup in the nearest trash bin he could find and pulled his friend out the door into the parking lot where they could talk without being overheard. "Greg, were you even thinking?"

"What? I just asked Grissom what I had that he wanted," Greg replied.

"No, Greggo, you asked what you had that Grissom wanted every morning," Nick said, his tone between exasperated and annoyed. "As in your cute little ass, man."

Greg's color drained. "What?" he asked.

"Man, you're so naÃ¯ve sometimes," Nick almost laughed. "It's probably just as well it was me that overheard that particular conversation and not, say, Sara. She'd have torn you to pieces for even suggesting such a thing to 'her man'."

"I didn't," Greg protested. "At least, I don't think I meant it that way."

"Well, you'd better figure it out because we're all going out for food when this crazy shift is over with," Nick said. "And you really need to watch your tone and choice of words around the lab. Not everyone knows you like I do."


	2. Chapter 2

Greg's mind was whirling and it was probably just as well he didn't have any more real work to do that shift as he was still trying to figure out exactly how his words had been misunderstood and what he'd really meant. To make matters even worse the clock was literally running and he'd have to go out to breakfast with Nick and Grissom and try to explain everything to them.

It had just seemed like a cute was to bring up coffee because Grissom loved the Blue Hawaiian so much. Greg even had a small bag of it hidden in his locker to give to his boss for his birthday the following month. So how, and why, were his words so bad? Granted, it wasn't Grissom who seemed to misunderstand them but Nick. Greg had never seen the Texan go so pale so fast before, not even during child abuse cases when he could get pretty upset. Did Nick want there to be something between him and Grissom and that's why he seemed so distraught that Greg got there first?

Greg had looked at men before, but he figured most men did at some point, even if they never did anything, or even admitted it to themselves afterwards. He had to admit he really did like Grissom's intense blue eyes and admired his focus. It would probably be really hot to have all that attention on you. And Nick was one of his best friends so he already loved the man, in a way. The easy, gentle smile and dark chocolate eyes that sparkled when he was amused caught Greg's attention on more than one occasion. Okay, so maybe he wasn't as straight as he'd always pretended but did that mean he really wanted there to be something between him and Nick *and* Grissom. That was something he'd never even considered back in his college days. Greg put a lot of effort into his "wild child" image that he showed at work. He was outgoing but as far as his love life, he'd always been fairly, well, boring now that something different was being offered to him. At least it seemed like it was being offered to him. Maybe Nick and Grissom wanted nothing more than to take him out to eat and reprimand him for talking out of turn yet again. He sighed and looked down at the printout in his hand. He didn't know why he was reprimanded so much but it hurt whenever Grissom did it. Maybe he'd never find the person, or persons who wanted him just the way he was and he'd be alone for the rest of his life. If that was the case, and it probably was, he'd have to learn to toughen up his skin a little more and deal with whatever they fired at him. He glanced up at the clock; only an hour before he'd be shot down yet again.  
*********************

There wasn't much left for Grissom to do either. His suspect had confessed to an entire audience at the comedy club. The man was turned over to Brass and Grissom went back to his office and settled into his desk chair with a sigh. It was amazing at how much change could be wrought by words. He'd been shocked when Greg breezed in to his office, as cheerful as ever, happy at having worked out a piece of evidence for Grissom and phrased his sentence in a way that had so many meanings. That Nick had been walking past and misunderstood in such a profound way only made Grissom the more eager to correct the misassumptions on both their parts. 

But there was a small part of him, his heart that was screaming at him to pull his head out of the sand and look at the two men before him as people not co-workers or subordinates. It had been a long time since he'd paid any real attention to that particular organ, not that the heart could think in the first place, so he ignored it and opened a folder to finish what paperwork he could before anyone came knocking on his door.  
*********************

Nick was all smiles when he breezed into the DNA lab at the end of shift. He'd finished his case, not as cleanly as he would've liked but he supposed they'd hit their suspect where it hurt him the most; his wallet. "Hey, Greggo, you ready to go?" he asked, plopping down onto one of the desk chairs.

"Yeah, I guess," Greg replied. "Nick, he's not mad at me, is he?"

"Who?"

"Grissom," Greg said. "I can't read him and you spend so much more time around him and everything. I'd just like to be prepared if he's going to start yelling at me or something."

"Whoa, hey man, if Grissom ever starts yelling let me know," Nick laughed. "I could make a mint selling tickets." He sobered when he saw how serious his friend was. "Greg, I don't think he's mad at you. He didn't seem upset earlier and I know he's been busy trying to finish his case so he could go out with us after shift. If anything he should be yelling at me for jumping to conclusions when I've been trained to follow the evidence."

Greg had to smile at that, but it was weak. "All right, I'll run and get my stuff. I'll meet you in the lot."

The older man watched his friend leave at almost a dead run and frowned. It wasn't like Greg to be so nervous. The DNA analyst was usually bouncing all over the place on a caffeine high, or just high on life (it was hard to tell sometimes), all smiles and breaking up the monotony that could come from their jobs in the labs. Nick didn't like this new side of Greg, one that looked like he expected the world to hit him.

"Something happened to him, Nick," a soft voice said behind him.

"Don't you know better than to sneak up on people?" Nick asked, turning towards his boss.

"Yes," Grissom replied seriously. "It probably doesn't help that he's misunderstood by everyone he works with. I know I'm hard to read, I've worked hard to develop that shield, but I never wanted anyone to be afraid of me."

Nick motioned towards the parking lot with his head and the pair fell into step. "You're not scary," he said. "Unavailable, yes, but nothing worse than that. I'm not sure what's up with Greg, but maybe we should hit one of our places rather than a restaurant. Something tells me this might get emotional and I don't want him hurt."

"What do you have to eat at your house?" Grissom asked.

"Not a lot, certainly not enough for three but I could run by the store on my way home," Nick said. "I know you don't like people in your home and I certainly wouldn't just invite myself, not to mention Greg, over like this."

"You go to the store and pick up whatever you and Greg want to eat," Grissom said seriously. "You know how to get to my place. I'm inviting the two of you over. We need to get this sorted out as soon and as gently as possible."  
*********************

All the way to his town house Grissom was arguing with himself. Why had he invited the two younger men over? Why was he going to let them into his personal space, the place he kept solely for himself? And why the hell was he changing his bed sheets???? Had he gone totally crazy in the past five hours? To try and shut his mind up he turned on some music and lay down on his brown leather sofa. It was the only logical answer, he was crazy.


	3. Chapter 3

"Um, Nick, why are we heading to the store?" Greg asked, looking out the passenger window of Nick's Tahoe. 

"Because Gris wanted us to pick up whatever we wanted to eat," Nick replied. "I thought maybe fruit, whipped cream and chocolate sauce as kind of a treat for us after a hard night."

"There's not much to eat in all that," Greg said.

Nick grinned and turned into his favorite grocery store. "Who said anything about eating, Greg," he said. The silence from next to him was heavy and he turned, puzzled, to see his friend frozen in the seat. "Oh, hey Greggo, breathe," he said. "If all you want to do is talk, then we'll talk, but I think there's a chance here, man, for all of us. I think it just took your way with words to open the gates for us to realize it."

"There's no way Grissom would ever be interested in us, in me," Greg said. "We both work with him, he's our supervisor and there has to be some rule somewhere that says he can't date us. Then there's the fact that we're all men and I've never seen him so much as look at another man with anything other than remote interest however it related to his latest case. I think you're dreaming."

"Greg, I said breathe, not ramble," Nick chided gently. "Come on, let's go get some grub and head over to Grissom's place. I'm sure he's going crazy trying to figure out why he invited us over in the first place and I don't want him so strung out that he shuts down."

The friends climbed out of the SUV and made their way into the air conditioned building. "So what do you want to eat?" Nick asked.

"I have no idea," Greg replied. "Grissom actually invited us to his house?"

"I never knew your voice squeaked when you're nervous," Nick said. He grabbed a couple of cans of whipped cream and added them to the basket. "Well, what do you normally eat when you get off shift?"

"Dinner," Greg said. "A burger or something."

"Okay, that's cool," Nick commented. He added a large bottle of chocolate sauce. "What do you think strawberries or blackberries?"

"Either, no, blackberries," Greg said. "They're smaller."

Nick smiled and added a couple of cartons of the purple fruit to their basket. He didn't think Greg knew exactly what he was saying, but was going to go along with all his suggestions. "What about drinks?" he asked.

"Do you think Grissom has beer?" Greg added some ground beef and burger buns to the cart.

"Gris doesn't strike me as a beer man," Nick said. "Why don't you go grab your brand?"

"What about you?"

"I'll drink whatever you get," Nick commented. "I'll make a stop in here and meet you in the front."

Nick watched the younger man walk off and smiled. He didn't know what happened to Greg to make him so unsure of himself, but it couldn't imagine anyone wanting to hurt the outgoing man. Nick also knew that Grissom was doing his best to talk himself out of acting on any feelings he might have for them and that he'd have to talk, and act fast once they got to the town house.  
********************

"Hello Greg, Nick, come in," Grissom said, opening the front door. He took one of the paper bags Nick was carrying. "What did you bring to eat?"

"Hamburgers," Nick replied making sure his boss couldn't see what was in his bag. "And some fresh fruit for dessert."

"Do you want to fry or grill the burgers?" Grissom asked, leading the way to the kitchen.

"Fry?" Nick and Greg exclaimed at the same time.

Grissom raised an eyebrow and pointed towards a sliding glass door. "The grill is that way," he said. "I think there's charcoal and lighter fluid with it."

Nick put his bag in the fridge and straightened up. "We also brought beer," he said. "We weren't sure what you'd want to drink."

"That sounds fine," Grissom replied. "Why don't you two start the grill and I'll make a salad to go with."

"Greg, you up to starting a fire?" Nick asked, knowing that the older man wanted nothing more than to look in the bag he'd been so secretive about.

"Sure," Greg replied. "I'll be right back."

Grissom opened the door to his fridge to pull out some vegetables and visibly jumped back when Nick pressed up beside him. "Nicky?"

"You're not getting into that bag until I say so," Nick hissed. "Greg and I have some plans for you. I know you, Gil Grissom, and I know you've been second-guessing yourself ever since you left the lab. Well no more, now we're going to talk and then we'll see where it all goes."


	4. Chapter 4

Greg listened to Nick talking to Grissom as he piled up the charcoal and started the fire. He wasn't sure exactly what was going on; only that he wasn't the only one who wasn't sure what he wanted. Nick seemed to be the only one who knew exactly what he wanted and how to get it. But Greg had been thinking about it and the pictures that had been floating through his mind hadn't been a turn-off. He isn't sure how they'd all fit together in the end, if Grissom had even thought that far, but Greg was starting to see why Nick was so excited. Once the grill seemed okay to be left on its own for a while, Greg went back into the kitchen.

"The tension in here is so thick I could cut it with a knife," he said, looking between his friend and his supervisor. "Is it going to be up to me to break the ice again?"

"Greg," Grissom said, rubbing his eyes. "I'm not sure what happened to you in the past but I don't want you to feel uncomfortable about anything. If Nick hadn't been walking by, I wouldn't have taken your words for anything more than what you meant."

"So I have a dirty mind?" Nick asked from his spot in front of the refrigerator. "He's trying to peek into that bag."

Grissom sighed. "Nick, I'm not sure why you're so fixated on that particular sack but I am not trying to look in it. All I want to do is make sure we're all on the same page in regards to what happened last night. It seems to me it was a misunderstanding that it would be best if we just...." He stopped talking in shock as he suddenly had Greg plastered to his front, tongue in his mouth. As his senses slowly returned, Grissom became aware of a warm, muscular body pressed up against his back, a mouth teasing at his neck.

"I told you we had plans for you," Nick whispered. "If you don't want this, if any part of you is saying no, then tell us and we'll stop. But this could be perfect for all of us, the perfect solution."

Greg started to pull back, trying to end the kiss, and Grissom made a little noise of protest in his throat and followed the younger man. Nick smiled and pulled his boss back towards him. "Hey, how 'bout you coming over here?" he whispered, pressing his lips to Grissom's.

Greg started unbuttoning Grissom's shirt, trying to ignore the voice in his mind screaming that it was a bad idea and he should be running as fast as he could out the door. Once the older man's chest was exposed, Greg started a gentle caress up and down, marveling at the contrast between skin and chest hair. Grissom moaned and arched into his touch.

"How long's it been, Gil?" Nick whispered against his lover's neck. "How long's it been since someone touched you? Since someone cared enough about you to show you how loved you are?"

"Nicky," Grissom whispered his voice breaking. "I just... I don't...."

"Okay," Nick said. "We can slow it down. Greg, lets go into the living room, I saw a sofa in there we can use."

Greg took the still somewhat dazed figure of his boss in his arms and led him to the brown leather sofa. Nick pulled the mystery bag out of the fridge and followed at a slower pace. "Gil," Nick said, joining his (hopefully soon to be) lovers. "Talk to us, tell us what's going through that handsome mind of yours."

"You're both so young," Grissom replied, staring at his hands, not seeming to realize that his ice blue shirt was open to his waist. "There are so many things wrong with this scenario that I can't even begin to count them." He finally looked up and looked over at Greg. "You've got pain buried in your past," he said. "How do I know that you're acting for what's best for you and not just what you think I want, or what Nick wants you to do? How can you trust me to be fair at work? Nick, what would this do to your career if it's discovered? There are far, far too many negatives involved."

Nick and Greg looked at each other. Nick nodded for Greg to go first. "Gris, you make me nervous but that's because you're always so detached," Greg said honestly. "But you don't scare me. I know you'd never hurt me for any reason. I trust you and that's not something I can say for a lot of people."

"But I'm bad with people," Grissom said. "I'll walk all over you at work without even knowing I'm doing it. I get so focused on what I'm doing that everything else just takes a back seat to the case, to the evidence. I can't risk that you'll end up hating me. I just can't do it."

"Oh, Gil," Nick said. "Someone really did a number on you at some point. Greg and me, we could never hate you. We know what you're like at work. So you're focused, you wouldn't be Grissom if you weren't. What we all have to learn to do, what it's worth it to do, is leave work at the door and just be ourselves here. It'll take time to learn and we'll all probably walk all over each other in the process. But as long as we're going in with our eyes open, committed to each other, and willing to talk then I think we've got a chance for the best thing in our lives here."

Grissom turned and looked at Nick. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because it's what my heart is telling me," Nick replied.

"Mine too," Greg said. "No matter what reservations I might have had before. This just feels right."

"No evidence?" Grissom asked. "The heart cannot speak, Nick. It pumps blood through the body using electrical pulses."

Nick leaned over and put a finder against Grissom's lips. "I know all that boss, I didn't ask for a lecture," he said quietly. "Although you're damn hot when you get going on a topic you're passionate about. Now, how 'bout you showing us to the bedroom and we get passionate about you for a while?"

"I'm, I really don't know," Grissom said. 

"To live, Gil, you gotta take chances," Nick whispered, kissing the older man gently. "Greggo and I'll go see to the grill. You just sit here a while and think things through. We've got some special treats for you for dessert though."  
********************

Grissom's mind was spinning. How could his colleagues, two men half his age be offering him something so, the only word for it was special? He'd never, never felt this way about anyone or anything in his life, except for a rare bug he found a couple of years back, but that was besides the point. If he understood what Nick was saying to him, and what Greg meant, if he said yes, all three of them would go to his bedroom, get undressed and....what? He had no data, no evidence to even begin to contemplate how the day would unfold from there. Nick seemed sure of himself but behind the gleam in his dark eyes, Grissom could see a hint of uncertainty. He wasn't sure if the younger man was nervous or just unsure of his reception. Greg, with his normal flare, was hiding his feelings away again quite well.

The ultimate question was, could he risk his heart again. It had been years since he'd been rejected, since most of his thick walls had risen and cut off the outside world, but the pain, sometimes, was as fresh as the day it happened. Could he really risk that again, could he put two other people through that kind of pain? Gil had no illusions to his interpersonal skills; he knew how bad they were. How hard he worked to keep them like that, to keep people away.

But somewhere, deep inside, his heart was still screaming at him to take the chance while it was there. Yes it would be a lot of work, but he if he was willing to make the effort, the reward would be that much richer.


	5. Chapter 5

"What is in that bag anyway?" asked Greg as the friends retreated to the small back patio where the grill was still going. "I didn't see you buy anything that big a secret."

"I got it while you were picking up the beer," Nick said. "Y'know, I don't think I realized how much Gris thinks about things before making a decision."

"You don't think he's going to kick us out for fire us, do you?" Greg asked, glancing back over his shoulder towards the town house. "I mean we did just kind of attack him in there and if someone's been without any comfort for an extended period of time then they're more likely to respond to the first offer they get, no matter how strange it may seem at the time and I've never seen Grissom date anyone more than once and I know he's not *that* kind of guy to just....what?"

"Do you absorb oxygen through your skin or something?" Nick asked, smile still firmly on his face. "How long can you go without taking a breath?"

Greg blushed and looked down. "I don't know, it's a swimming trick I picked up from an old friend," he said. "Kurt was in the Navy and said they made them sit in the swimming pool and hold their breath to expand their lung capacity. I'm always willing to try something new so I let him teach me and it's come in handy a few times."

"You must be one hell of a kisser," Nick said. "C'mon over here."  
********************

Greg wasn't exactly sure what he was thinking, or doing that morning; first kissing his boss and now his best friend. It was definitely interesting and, as he pressed in against Nick, Greg could feel his body getting interested as well. And, his muzzy mind managed to supply, Nick Stokes was one hell of a kisser. There was no hesitation at all, he knew exactly what, or rather who he wanted and was going for it.

That raised another question in the still rational part of Greg's mind; could he go through with this? Kissing was one thing, an incredibly intimate and erotic thing, but still the tip of the ice berg. Could he take all his clothes off, do things and let them be done to him by these two remarkable men? He knew what went where but thought it had to hurt and...Greg moaned as Nick's mouth left his and started a slow trip over to his ear.

"How you doing, Greg?" Nick whispered, sucking and nibbling on Greg's ear lobe. "Because I gotta tell you, if you taste this good now, chocolate may just spoil you."

All Greg could do was moan as the lips made their way down his neck. His knees felt weak and he tried to figure out how to talk so he could warn Nick when, suddenly, there was a warm, solid body behind him.

"You shouldn't play with fire, Nick," Grissom said. "Why don't you cover the grill and come back inside? Greg, can you walk?"

The young man turned in the arms holding him up and latched onto Grissom's mouth with his own in a hot kiss. Grissom gasped and Greg took the opportunity to thrust his tongue inside the other man's mouth.

Nick shook his head, picked up the bag and took a hold of his friend. "Greggo," he whispered, licking the ear his was whispering into, "let's get him to the bedroom."

Moving proved to be a problem as Grissom suddenly took firm control of the kiss, deepening it and pulling the younger man closer to his body. Nick had to work not to roll his eyes; those two were well suited. They were both unsure of what they wanted until they were kissing and then they couldn't get enough. If he could just get them into Grissom's bedroom then maybe they'd finally get a clue and put all the evidence together.

"Gil," he murmured, pressing in close and leaning over the older man's left shoulder, "you're still outside and there's stuff I want to do to your hot body that might get Brass involved."

Grissom jerked back from Greg as if electrified, absently catching the young man before he fell over and stared wide-eyed and fearful at Nick. "Where's Jim?" he asked.

"Nowhere," Nick said, pushing his friends through the open door, shutting and locking it behind him. "My point was that I'd like to get you naked as fast as possible and, while Greg and I appreciate your body, your neighbors might not." He folded his arms over his chest. "Now, what caused that particular reaction?"

"Brass walked in on me with my last...." Grissom's head twitched to the right, "I don't know what to call him, actually."

"Brass or your date?" Greg asked, grinning.

"Let's just say Jim Brass isn't supportive of alternate life-styles," Grissom said. "I think it's just because he knows I don't date and he's not my type that we're still such good friends. But I didn't give him a key when I moved in here."

Nick rubbed his boss's back. "And having Greggo and me here brought a bunch of old fears to the surface," he said. "We told you, Gil, if you don't want this then just say so. I know you're not shy about speaking your mind."

"And I really want to know what's in that bag," Greg said.

"Chocolate sauce, whipped cream, condoms and lube," Grissom said, pulling Nick to him and handing the bag off to Greg. "I just followed the evidence, Nicky my boy," he said, blue eyes twinkling. "You know the only sweets I eat are chocolate covered bugs so I'm unlikely to find anything else palatable. The whipped cream cans keep bumping together. As for everything else, I'm finding you have a one track mind." He leaned forward and took Nick's mouth in a firm kiss. "You've been in control the whole time you've been here," he continued a moment later, voice remarkably steady. "Do you want to keep it?"

"What?" Nick asked, buzzed from the kiss. "Anything, just as long as we get to the bedroom soon."

"Of course," Grissom replied. "Come here, Greg." He shifted Nick until they were wrapped around each other in a three-way hug. "This has to stay here," Gil said. "Our relationship cannot become the source of speculation or gossip at the lab. I know I don't have to tell you what could happen to you, Greg or to you, Nicky..."

"Or you, Gil," Nick and Greg chorused.

Grissom smiled. "The opinion of others doesn't matter to me, I don't want either of you to be hurt," he said. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yeah; it's first names and family in here and last names and professional out there," Nick said. "And we finally get to see you naked."  
********************

Nick thought his heart would stop when Gil took control of him and then offered to give it back. He was happy that Gil and Greg were coming out of their shells. That just left one more question to be asked.

"Hey Greggo," Nick said, as he was re-unbuttoning Gil's ice blue shirt. "Can I ask a serious question and get a serious answer from you."

Greg paused and looked up from where he was kissing Gil's ear. "Sure," he said, smiling as Grissom pushed back against him.

"You ever done this before?" Nick asked.

Greg's eyes widened for a moment and Nick thought he had his answer, but he waited patiently, unbuckling Gil's belt and moving him towards the bed. They'd have to get a new one; Gil had a full mattress and there wasn't a chance in hell they'd all fit on a regular basis.

"Gris, man, lady bug boxers?" Nick asked, laughing.

"They're silk and they were a present," Grissom replied almost primly. He rolled on his side and focused on Greg. "We're not going to make you leave, Greg. A first time is something special and we'll have to make plans to spend an evening focused on you. There are other things you can do tonight."

"Like get undressed," Nick said, pulling his grey sweater over his head. "And get that sweet little ass on the bed."

"He can top me," Gil said, rolling onto his back, eyes never leaving the younger men. "Would you like that, Greg?"

"What about me?" Nick pouted, his lower lip sticking out slightly.

Grissom's eyes darkened. "If you'll let me, Nicky, I'd like to bury myself in you so deeply that you'll feel it at work any time you sit down," he purred.

"What have we released?" Greg asked, joining Grissom on the bed.

"Apparently a sex fiend," Nick replied. He opened the bag. "Chocolate or cream, Greggo?"

Greg looked at Gil who nodded. They slowly go up and each grabbed one of Nick's arms. "You," Greg said as Nick landed on the bed, bouncing slightly. Grissom quickly took care of the safety seals as Greg plastered himself against his new lover.


	6. Chapter 6

Grissom still wasn't entirely sure what had happened back in his living room, but now he had two very attractive and apparently passionate men in his bed. After some of the things Jim had called Gil after walking in on Grissom and his boyfriend of then four months, Gil made the conscious decision to never put himself in that position again. His mind, which seemed to be in the gutter by that point, supplied that there were several other positions he could try with Nick and Greg.

He'd never even considered the possibility of having two lovers in his bed at any given time. Grissom's people skills were so bad that, even when he was dating, he normally never got to the comfort zone of sleeping with any of his dates. And he'd never dated more than one person seriously at one time.

But watching Nick and Greg on his bed, both men still in their boxers and doing their best to climb inside the other, he thought he could get used to the sight. Maybe they really did know enough about him to work around his personality faults. It would be nice to have someone who cared about him touch him again, it had been too long since he'd been with anyone. They'd just have to ensure that Brass never suspected that Gil had come out of his shell and was dating again because that was an alliance they couldn't afford to lose.  
********************

Heaven, Nick decided, was having Greg attached to his body doing wicked things with his tongue. But something was missing, something important. Nick forced his eyes to open and saw Gil standing by the edge of the bed just watching him and Greg. Nick's heart almost broke as he saw the lingering pain in Gil's blue eyes and nudged Greg in the ribs.

"What?" Greg gasped, trying to catch his breath. "Oh, where's Gil?"

"I'm right here," Grissom replied, sitting down carefully. "I was just thinking."

Nick and Greg slowly untangled their arms and legs, working out what belonged to who, and pulled Gil down in-between them. "You think enough at work," Nick said. "Now it's my turn to be the teacher and you're going to make a very good subject."

"What?" Greg asked, puzzled.

"I'm gonna use Gil's body to show you a few things, Greggo," Nick said, smiling. "That way we can both figure out his hot spots and then you can take him for a ride. Where'd the chocolate go, Gil?"

"I think it's on the floor," Grissom replied, slightly dazed by the thought of having all their attention on him. "Nicky, I've never done anything like this before."

"I haven't either," Nick replied, pulling the little plastic cap off the chocolate bottle. "It's called instinct; now hush. Greggo, where should we start?"

Greg made a show of checking over Gil's body like it was a piece of puzzling evidence that needed to be processed slowly in the lab. "Well, we know he likes kissing," Greg finally said. "And he's good at it too, so we probably don't need any more lessons there. How sensitive is his chest?"

"That's a good question, let's find out."

The chocolate sauce had been in the fridge for a while and still retained some chill. Grissom tried not to jump as the sticky liquid hit his chest and slowly pooled before running down into his diaphragm. Nick leaned up to kiss Gil gently while Greg started to lick the chocolate sauce up. "Hey Nick, you should try this," he said after a moment, licking his lips. "Chocolate flavored Gil is really good."

"Is it?" Nick asked, his voice husky. "Hmmm, let's see." He shifted around and took one of Gil's nipples in his mouth, sucking gently. Greg sat back and watched the two more experienced men.

In a way he couldn't believe they'd come so far in only a few hours; that he'd wanted to go so far in so short a period of time. And now that he was there he couldn't imagine anything more right. Feeling adventurous, Greg leaned down and licked the tip of Gil's erection, his face screwing up a little at the taste. It was something he could get used to, but it would take some time. He looked around for the can of whipped cream.

"It's on the floor," Grissom panted, his eyes barely able to focus. "Nick, Greg, please."

Nick drew back slowly, making sure most of the chocolate was cleaned off. "Getting ahead of me there, huh Greggo?" he asked, smiling. "There's some tricks to giving a blow job and I don't know if Gil can hang on while I try and teach you all of them." He took a hold of Grissom's erection and started stroking slowly. Gil moaned and arched his back, trying for more contact. "Somehow I don't wonder if maybe we're rushing things a little here."

"Now's not the time to think of that," Gil gasped. He took a deep breath and all but pounced, pushing Nick down on the bed, lips pressed against Nick's in a bruising kiss. "How long has it been, Nicky?" he asked, kissing down Nick's neck.

"Too long," Nick replied. "Please, Gil, now."

Grissom looked around and took the lube that Greg was holding in his hand. "Greg, I need your help," he said. "Can you keep Nick distracted while I get him ready?"

"How?" Greg asked. "What do I do?"

"Whatever you think will work out best," Gil replied, opening the tube. "But the more relaxed he is, the better."

"Does it hurt?" Greg asked, taking Nick's cock in his hand and stroking gently. He really wanted to kiss his lover but had questions for Gil.

"It can," Gil replied, slowly pushing one finger gently into his lover. Nick moaned and pressed back. Grissom smiled and started moving. "But if your partner takes the time to stretch you properly and knows how to coach you through your first time, then the pain is manageable."

Greg watched carefully as Gil slowly added a second finger along with a twisting and scissoring motion. He'd never thought he'd see anything like it but was hooked. He couldn't look away if his life depended on it.

"Now, Gil, please," Nick begged. "I'm ready for you, please."

"Okay, Nicky," Grissom said softly. He opened a condom, rolled it on carefully and then slowly, achingly so, pressed into Nick.  
********************

As he pushed into the silken heat Gil realized how stupid he had been. He had allowed another to dictate his life, how he lived, what choices he made and now his walls were starting to crumble under the love and trust his two young lovers were showing him. Nick was moaning something that sounded like his name and Greg's name. Gil forced his eyes open to see that Greg had attached his mouth to Nick's left nipple and was licking it gently.

Nick pushed back against him, asking silently for him to get with the program so with a small smile, Gil pulled back gently before thrusting back just as slowly. Nick growled in his chest and thrust his hips back as Gil was thrusting in. "I don't want to hurt you, Nicky," Gil whispered, kissing just behind Nick's ear.

"You won't," Nick replied. "Just do it, please."

With those words something in Gil snapped into place. He coaxed Greg up so he could kiss the youngest of their group before leaning down to kiss Nick as he thrust, hard, hitting the prostate. Nick didn't scream but he made a kind of growly moan and rocked back, giving as good as he got and Gil knew, at that pace, neither of them would last long.

********************

Greg watched, awed as Grissom moved in and out of Nick's body. He couldn't believe how perfect it was, how right, and how Gil would trust him to do the same. He had no clue what he was doing and Gil was going to put that much faith in him. Greg met Gil's eyes and saw the trust there, overlaid by some other emotion, but still there. His heart realized what it meant before his mind did. Greg leaned over and started kissing along Gil's shoulder, down his arm to where he was holding Nick and then down Nick's chest. He didn't feel at all left out. Greg finally felt loved.


	7. Chapter 7

Nick's brain shut down when Gil finally pushed into him. He'd been in control for so long that morning, trying to get the others to see what was so plain to him. That they belonged together. And now, now that Gil was thrusting slowly, much too slowly, taking, owning him, Nick felt that everything had fallen into place. Nick growled and started moving against Gil, trying to make him move faster. 

He shouted as a warm hand wrapped around his cock; he couldn't tell who the hand belonged to but it was just the added stimulation he needed to go over the edge. Nick could feel Gil trying to hold out but, in the end, he came as well and the pair collapsed on the bed, chests heaving, trying to catch their breath.

Greg stared at the men in front of him. They were each so handsome in their own way. He reached out and caressed Gil's face and smiled as the older man turned and kissed his palm.

"We haven't forgotten you, Greg," Gil said softly. "As soon as Nick can move again he'll talk you through preparations."

"I think I can do it," Greg said just as softly. "I watched as you were preparing Nick."

Strong blue eyes held his for a moment. "Where do you want me?" Gil asked after what seemed like forever.

The younger man looked at the pair in front of him. Nick was still on his right side, cuddled back against Gil and didn't look like he was planning to move for a while. He smiled. "Just where you are is fine," Greg said. "I just can't believe you trust me enough to let me do this. I know how dangerous it is."

"Come here," Gil said, pulling his youngest lover down for a firm kiss. "You'll make mistakes but it is said the body doesn't forget. Just take it slowly and you should be fine. Listen to what I say and how my body responds to you and we'll be fine."

"What about Nick?" Greg asked.

"Nick's just gonna enjoy the ride," he muttered, not opening his eyes. "Unless you need help."

Gil snorted softly and shifted around so Greg had easy access to his ass. "Use a lot of lube, Greg," he said. "One finger first, slowly and then...." His voice trailed off at the sensation of someone else inside him, even if it was a finger, it had been too long. Grissom had forgotten one of the most basic lessons he learned, you have to live your life for yourself and not how others dictate it to you. "Add another finger," he said, moaning a little at the stretch. "You're doing fine, Greg. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Greg said, still a little overawed at the trust that was being shown him.

"Condom and lube then," Gil said. "Push in slowly but steadily. I'll be fine."

Nick stirred. "Make sure to use a lot of lube on the condom if he's only had two fingers," he slurred, still a little stunned from his climax. 

Greg swallowed as he got into position and slowly pressed home. Gil arched back against him, moaning softly. The tightness and heat surrounding his cock was like nothing Greg had ever imagined. He wasn't sure how long he would last.  
********************

The feeling was like nothing he could describe, even with his large vocabulary and seemingly infinite knowledge stores. Gil felt complete, more than he ever had before. As Greg stayed still, allowing him to adjust, he took a moment to silently thank Jim Brass for his interruption because if it hadn't happened, Gil wouldn't be where he was just then. And he was in heaven.

"Move, please Greg, move," Gil moaned, pushing back, trying for more contact.

"I'm going to come," Greg panted, trying to hold onto some of his control.

"Then do it," Gil said. "Come for me, Greg."

With a small cry, Greg gave up on his control, thrust twice and came, collapsing behind Gil in what could only be called a sated puddle. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Gil let go of Nick and slowly rolled over so he was facing Greg. "What for?" he asked, cupping Greg's face gently.

"My lack of control," Greg said, face red, trying to avoid Gil's all too knowledgeable eyes. "I should have been able to hold out longer than that but it was just too much. It all just felt so good."

"Then we know to take care of you first next time," Gil said, his thumb rubbing along Greg's cheek bone. "And your control will develop with time. We'll just have to keep working with you and that is no problem at all."

A laugh caught their attention. "Yes, Nick?" Gil asked.

"I was just thinking how well misunderstandings can be worked out if people are willing to talk," he replied.

"Or, at least do something within ninety degrees of talking," Gil said. "In this, you were right, Nick. I am sorry I didn't see it as quickly as you."

"Hey man, you were willing to listen and that's what's important," Nick said. "But we've got to talk about this bed. It's too small for us."

Grissom was stunned. He'd known, on a deeper level, that this wasn't a one time deal because none of them would cross these lines for something so short, but hearing it said was another matter all together. "You want to live here?" he asked, voice holding all the uncertainty he was trying not to show.

Both younger men wrapped around him. "Until we can find something together," Nick said. "Maybe a house, somewhere out in the suburbs a little where you can have a proper garden for your bugs. Greggo and I can get a pool and maybe a dog."

Gil started laughing as his life was rearranged around him and he found, remarkably enough, he didn't mind a bit.


End file.
